1. Field
Example embodiments relate to flat display panels capable of suppressing light leakage caused by one or more defective pixels, and apparatuses and methods to repair flat display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing of a conventional panel of a flat panel display (referred to as a flat display panel), foreign substances including dust, organic matters and/or metal may attach to the panel. When such foreign substances attach near a liquid crystal or color filter, a bright dot defect is generated. A bright dot defect causes light leakage and results in a defective pixel. More specifically, a defective pixel with a bright dot defect emits brighter light than non-defective pixels during driving of the panel.
Upon detection of a defective pixel, the flat display panel is classified as a defective panel. Such generation of a defective panel deteriorates yield of manufacturing processes.
Conventionally, a defective pixel with a bright dot defect is darkening-processed so as not to be recognized by human eyes. More specifically, for example, the defective panel is processed to a non-defective product through darkening because human eyes are less sensitive to a dark dot defect, which is constantly shown dark, than to a bright dot defect, which is shown even brighter.
However, liquid crystals and color filters of conventional flat display panels are relatively thin, which restricts an area capable of being darkening-processed. Consequently, light emitted from a backlight unit may be imperfectly blocked in spite of the darkening resulting in continued light leakage through the defective pixel.